Wings and Catarella
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Based on my Login Background, Song: Catarella by Miku and Kaito, Pixie Hollow Movie, Secret of the Wings. Nico's a Demon/Winter Fairy in heat. Melody's the secret daughter of Artemis and Apollo, Angel/Demon/Winter/Summer Fairy. And Melody's his mate. Angel later Demon! Melody! Demon! Nico! Demon! Artemis! Angel! Apollo!


_~~ Wings and Cataerella Angels Demons Nico/Melody Fanfic ~~_

_Story Title: __Wings and Cataerella _

_Main Pairing:__ Nico/Melody_

_Side Pairings: __Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Reyna, Frank/Hazel, Hades/Persephone (mentioned), Apollo/Artemis (mentioned, not incest)! Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Zeus/Hera (mentioned), Nico/Drew (mentioned, arranged), Lilac/Ethan (mentioned), Kronos/Rhea (mentioned, I HAD to give them some love), Thalia/ Good! Luke, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Travis/Katie, Connor/Lou Ellen, Sadie/Anubis, Carter/Zia._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as well as Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles. All three belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not him, nor will I ever be him. He is the author that makes us cry and scream at the three series. All three are amazing, and full of Adventure, Romance, Drama, Action, and some Rated T for Violence, and some Mild Cursing in his books._

_Rated: __Rated M for Nico's, and Melody's dirty thoughts and mouths. Also includes the rest of the characters as well. Also Rated M for Demon's Heat Cycle, Sexual Content, Thoughts, and Dark Themes. If you are uncomfortable with this rating, please don't read this._

_Fandom: __PJO, HoO, and KC._

Melody was looking into the cold, windy, winter sky, looking at the Winter Owls that came, every winter.

She admired the way they looked, snowy white with warm feathers, a grey beak, and amber eyes. They flew on the Warm Side every winter, and when Melody got close, she would pet them, regardless of Annabeth's warnings.

Annabeth was a warm angel. She had blond hair which was curled without a curling iron, grey intense eyes were calculating almost twenty-four seven. Her bright, white wings flapped around her. Oh, and did she mention she's part of the intelligence department?

Her on the other hand, she had black, long hair that almost flowed down to the floor, black eyes with silver in the ring, and when you looked into her eyes, you could see a mixture of sea green with electric blue flickering in her irises. She had grey wings, and was in charge of animals, which she enjoyed a lot.

But the thing that she _truly _desired was to go to the other side. The Wintery Side. She wanted to know how it felt, to be a winter fairy. She also heard that there were Demons there, too. However, Warm Fairies and Cold Fairies weren't supposed to meet. It was restricted, you could say. She _hated _that rule. Why they couldn't see each other, Melody didn't know.

Anyway, back to the owls.

_As the owls flew away, Melody had an urge to chase after them. How it would feel to be on the other side? She didn't know, and she wanted to find out._

_Suddenly, Melody remembered something. __She __was in charge of the animals. She __could __pass through without anyone noticing._

_Yes, that'll work,__ she thought._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wings Cataerella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Nico looked outside of his window, his black wings flapping around him, as he looked at the winter, snowy, floor._

_His inner Demon was getting impatient._

_Mate, __it whispered. __Mate._

_ Nico scowled, pissed off._

_His lustful feelings for a certain warm fairy was getting out of hand. He didn't want __any __fairy to claim her. What was his was her, her long black hair and different eye color, her scent of vanilla, lotus flowers, and pine trees was stuck in his head._

_But he knew that she would never do this. Him marking her? That would never happen. _

_He gritted his teeth, as an image of her found its way into his head._

_Her eyes staring back at him, her full soft pale pink lips, her pale, light fair skin glowed. Her bright, grey wings shimmered in the darkness._

_Nico's breath started getting low and ragged, the glint of lust appeared in his eyes, getting stronger by the thought and minute._

_The sound of her moans were music to his ears. The way her skin glowed in the dark, a bright silver. _

_Nico's eyes glowed a bright silver, the demon inside him was demanding it. Nico couldn't deny that urge. That urge was eating him up, and frankly, he wanted it. But he couldn't __just __take her like that. He had to be not crazy and be nice to her, and not jump her bones._

_Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll court her first. Romance first, Sex later, __Nico thought, then nodded to himself._

_But Nico didn't have too much time. Winter was almost over, and in the summer, her scent would vanish._

_And since the owls came every winter, and since winter was only 6 months, it strained him a lot, just to claim what was his. Gods that made it __even harder._

_Nico gritted his teeth, and teleported to the border line, and saw her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Secret of the Wings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Melody saw him._

_His dark messy black curls framed his face, his eyes blackened with lust it made her throat tighten. But she didn't care about that. The look only made him look adorable. His black wings were built in layers and layers of feathers- and it got darker and darker by the second. The only thing was the black toga he wore that came down to his knees._

_He was standing at the border line, watching her with hunger his eyes, as she took care of the animals, patting them._

_Melody watched as the bunnies jumped to the other side- their brown warm fur changing to a snowy white. She could feel the urge that her angel was giving. It was asking her to be marked._

_The urge of being marked and the frenzy of lust clouded her vision. The only thing that she saw last was Nico coming over the Border Line, and grabbed her, flying over to the Winter Side, the coldness welcoming her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wings Cataerella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The first thing Artemis, Lady of Winter saw was Nico, Son of Hades, King of the Underworld Land, with his wife, Persephone, and Hazel, including Nico worked with Demons, preparing for Winter. _

_But Nico wasn't working with his family._

_No, he was carrying Melody, her daughter._

_How dare he? Carrying __her __over the border line, and it might get her in trouble! Oh, what would Apollo say if he found out? Artemis didn't want to know._

_She removed her long, black cape, revealing one wing. The wing was a dark grey, with black tips._

_Her loose black hair fell down to her knees. Her silver eyes glowered down at Nico, the silver orbs of her eyes flickering in anger._

_Apollo, __Artemis thought as she watched Nico carry her all the way to his home, opening the front door, then shutting it a few moments later._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes. But she couldn't do anything. Once a Demon chooses his/her mate, there's no backing down. No way to get out._

_Artemis sighed angrily and sadly._

_She couldn't do anything, especially if Nico already had Melody in his clutches now._

_Artemis sighed one last time, and tore her attention to her Hunters._

_But then, there was a knock on the door._

_When she opened the door, it revealed a furious Apollo, anger flashing in his eyes._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wings Catarella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Nico laid her on his bed, her sweet scent making its way into his nose, his vison started getting blurry and his inner demon ached to be touched._

_Melody's appearance made him want her __even __more._

_Her black, long hair was plastered around her, a peaceful look on her face. Her grey, bright wings had changed, Nico noticed._

_Her wings now had black tips, some shadows lurked in her wings, making Nico's mouth water hungrily as he looked at her, the white toga sleeves starting to tear, giving Nico the right angle to look at her, his hands slowly making it up her arm._

_ Melody shifted, suggesting he should stop and that his touch was making her wake up._

_His hand drew away from her, her scent still lingering in the air, his demon and emotions, also including he was twitching in need. His lustful emotions and the way it was clouding his vision threw him into a frenzy._

_He needed her, badly._

_The need was eating him up so much he couldn't even think straight._

_But then again, there was Drew to think about._

_Drew Tanakra, total slut and a __horrible __winter fairy._

_Their marriage was arranged by Aphrodite, mainly because Drew __begged __her sorry ass off and complained to her mother, who was a mother to Piper McLean, another Winter Fairy, in charge of the Love Department, and was a Love Fairy. The purest love there was. Family love the most type of love Piper liked- because her dad had passed away, and she spent so little time with him that she chose that department._

_She had dark brown hair and the front of her hair was braided in small braids. Her _kaleidoscope eyes flickered each time, and Nico figured these were one of the reasons why Jason Grace, her boyfriend, liked her.

Nico's eyes dropped as he thought about all of his friends who had girlfriends. But then, he was happy at the same time. If the girls made them happy, then he was happy.

Melody let a groan, and her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes were flickering nervously with fear, her eyes dialing around the room.

She looked so adorable.

Slowly, Nico made his way towards her, his hands gently cupping her face.

Her eyes were wide and was looking at him with a frightened look in her face.

But then, she relaxed.

"Capture me," were the words that came out of her mouth.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, and eased his way in, being careful not to hurt her. He kissed her harshly to sallow her scream.

He started thrusting, the feeling of being filled by her was amazing. Her inner muscles were clamping around him, desperate for him not to leave.

Melody's head was thrashing against the pillow and her nails were scraping against his back, her delicious moans were echoing around his room, making him grunt in appreciation.

His eyes were lolling back into his head, the pleasure overwhelming him, his Demon roaring in approval.

His teeth made contact with neck, leaving bites and red marks all over her, marking her.

"Mine," He growled. "_My _mate. _Mine._" He growled again.

"Yours," He heard her moan quietly.

Nico let out a deep chuckle.

He could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him, her walls almost clamping against him.

"Nico," Melody panted.

"Do it, Melody." He groaned.

Melody came with a scream.

Her inner walls clamped around him, and he groaned, coming a moment later, her insides coated with white.

He slowly laid beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, inhaling her scent.

"Nico?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do about Drew?" She asked.

Nico groaned, he didn't think about that.

If she walked on them like this, she would freak.

"You have to go back, you know." He whispered.

Melody bit her lip.

She didn't want to leave. After Nico had claimed her, she didn't want to leave his side.

"I don't want leave," She whispered.

"I know," Nico murmured.

"Ti Amor." She whispered.

"Ti Amor, mio angelo." Nico whispered, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Melody's eyes lidded closed.

Nico sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The door opened sightly, revealing Anubis and his mate, Sadie.

They both cringed and stepped away from the sight they were seeing.

Nico, naked with an angel/fairy.

The daughter of Apollo and Artemis, no doubt!

_If Artemis and Apollo find out, I don't want to see the results. I feel really bad for Nico, _Anubis and Sadie thought.

Anubis looked almost exactly like Nico, so it was hard to tell them apart. Ironically, Anubis and Nico were cousins. He had the same hair color, but was cut short, unlike Nico's which was all the way to his collarbone, and the color was both jet-black. Anubis's eyes were chocolate brown, according to Sadie. His wings were pure black, but had silver on the tips.

Sadie on the other hand, had caramel hair that was dyed medium darkish brown. She usually put two highlights on each side of her head on a few strands of her hair. Her eyes were a light, sky sapphire blue. Her wings on the other hand, were silver with black tips. They both wore black togas, Anubis and Sadie. Sadie had an older brother named Carter, who unlike her, was a warm fairy. He had a cold fairy as his mate, named Zia.

Carter had dark brown skin, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. His wings were a normal soft neutral white.

Zia on the other hand, was different. She had short, choppy black hair that framed her tough, yet kind, face. She had golden soft yellow eyes that flickered. Her wings were pure black. Like all the other fairies, they both wore togas.

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

Nico and Melody quickly put on their togas again, black and white respectively.

As they flew outside, they could see what was happening.

The Warm and Cold Fairies were at war, they were at war for two people and their united hour.

The two people were Nico and Melody, and golden blood was spiraling all around.

"Stop it!" Melody yelled, terrified.

"Just stop it." She sobbed.

Nico gently rubbed her back, causing her to sigh peaceful, enjoying his touch.

Apollo and Artemis sighed in defeat.

Artemis unsheathed her cloak, revealing one wing.

"My Lady," Zia breathed.

The both races of fairies glanced at Apollo, Artemis, Nico, and Melody. They looked between the four, as if they barely got the point between the four.

Hushed whispers echoed around the border line, the fairies eyes looking at Melody and Nico.

Melody's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"Melody!" Nico cried.

Apollo and Artemis rushed over, dragging Melody closer to the border line, the line in the middle that kept the warm/angel/cold/demon fairies away from each other, Melody face getting paler.

"It's something injected into her system. Poison." Apollo said.

Nico's eyes turned silver.

Lightning flashed in the sky angrily, causing the fairies to gulp and shiver in fear.

Nico's a Demon when he's angry.

He walked over to Drew, yanking her from her hair, slamming her on the ground angrily, a killing intent in his eyes.

A scream emitted from Melody's lips.

"S-So cold," Melody shivered.

Nico let out a growl.

A pair of scissors appeared in his hands.

He yanked her hair, the medal of the scissors cutting through the dark ringlets of her hair, shedding it all, making her appear hideous.

Drew screamed.

"M-My hair!" She cried.

"Does it look like I give a shit, bitch?" Nico sneered coldly.

Melody stopped moving.

Apollo took an ambrosia square, Artemis opened Melody's mouth, and Apollo managed to put it in her mouth, and Melody swallowed, the color returning to her cheeks.

Once Melody saw Drew's new hairstyle, she grinned.

"Good job, Nico." She said weakly, a faint smile on her face.

She made her way towards them, crawling into Nico's lap, placing her head into his shoulder.

Melody's fist met Drew's face, knocking her out.

"I say we put her in the lake." Nico decided.

The fairies agreed hoisting Drew's body, and threw her in the lake with a _splash!_

"Well," "That's done." Melody murmured.

"Hmm." Nico replied softly.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we've something to do so, bye." Nico said, grabbing Melody's hand, and flew away.

"Did he _really _excuse himself just to have sex with her?" Hazel muttered.

"That lucky bitch." Anubis muttered, dragging Sadie away with him.

"Hey!" Sadie complained.

Anubis shut her up with a kiss.

Carter gagged.

Sadie stuck her tongue out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wings Cataerella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody cried out in pleasure.

Nico grunted his eyes lolling into his eye socket, the pleasure made its way into his system.

Even though he'd marked her a few minutes ago, the feeling of being inside of her was beautiful.

Melody came with a scream.

Nico came a millisecond later, Melody's inside getting coated with white once more.

Nico sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

His life was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wings Catarella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_6 Months Later_

Melody screamed.

A week after the whole showdown was over, Melody found out she was going to be a mom. Nico was scared at first, but got used to it. He was proud, you could say. Apollo and Artemis retired, leaving Nico and Meody as King and Queen over both sides. As for both sides, they got along, and even got married and had kids.

Percy and Annabeth were expecting their third child and already had two kids- Sally and Poseidon, Jason and Piper and two kids Beryl and Tempest. Leo and Reyna had their first child- Esperanaza, and Frank and Hazel had their first child as well, Marie. Melody had also heard they were expecting another girl, too.

Melody gave one last scream, and a faint crying sound was heard.

"Good job, Spark." Apollo said, proud.

Nico ran into the room, his eyes widening.

"Would you like to hold one of them, Nico?" I whispered.

Nico's cheeks stained red.

I laughed.

Apollo, Artemis, and the Healer Fairies ushered out of the room.

"How many?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Four." I softly whispered.

Grinning, Nico said, "I definitely hit the jackpot on this one." He said.

Melody blushed a dark red.

"The boy, we should call him Ethan." Nico murmured. Melody gentled pressed a kiss to his temple.

Nico's lips were on Melody's neck. She swatted him away, causing him to growl.

"The kids." Was what she said.

Nico inhaled Melody's scent.

"The girl's names are, the first one, Bianca Maria di Angelo, like your sister." Melody whispered.

Nico grimaced.

He'd told her of his late sister. She died when a flaming log hit her.

Melody gave his hand a squeeze.

"Lily Luna Lilac Amethyst di Angelo." Nico murmured.

Melody laughed.

Nico kissed her on the forehead, smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wings Cataerella~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico di Angelo was walking to Melody's and his chambers, were Melody was laying on the bed, grimacing as she held her stomach, wincing as she felt the three babies kick.

Ever since the babies were born, both sides were overjoyed over the heirs. With Bianca in the Tinkering Department, Ethan with the Healing, and Lily with the Animals, Nico and Melody could now spend quality time together.

Bianca was flying on the ceiling, her dark black wings with silver tips flapping. Bianca had her mother's hairy style, but had Nico's hair color. She was a full Demon, much to Nico's delight and Melody's groaning which turned into moaning and screaming later on. Her eyes were charcoal black, with silver in the rings. She looked like a mix of both Nico and Melody.

Lily was sitting at her desk, silently reading a book. Nico remembered it as _Beautiful Creatures. _Lily on the other hand, looked most like her mother. Sam hairstyle and hair color, but different eye color. Her eyes were black, like Nico's. She was half and half, so she was half angel and demon. Nico and Melody were shocked, but proud.

Ethan was laid next to Melody, his face first in the pillow. He had messy black hair, onyx eyes, and black wings with silver tips. He was going out with Will, one of the healers. He was a Demon as well.

Melody's eyes fluttered open.

"Ethan, Ethan," Melody said, shaking he awake.

Ethan groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Is Will going to be there?" he whispered.

Melody nodded.

Ethan smiled and got out of bed.

He laughed at his son's antics.

Nico's eyes turned serious.

"Bianca Maria di Angelo! You better pray that you are dressed!" He bellowed. "And get off of the ceiling!" He shouted.

Bianca flew down to the floor.

"Sorry daddy." She whispered.

Nico sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her. Like her mother, he could forgive her easily.

"Its fine, angelo. I had a stressful day at work again. This time, the Stolls dropped a bucket on me again. Thank goodness Katie and Lou Ellen were there to hit their heads." Nico said, a dry smile on his face.

Melody sighed and started getting off the bed, and Nico flew next to her, extending his hand.

Melody took his hand, wincing under her weight.

Bianca, Lily, and Ethan flew out the door.

Nico laughed, gently pecking her on her lips.

Melody sighed happily, placing her head against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, mio Angelo?" He asked his lover.

"I'm perfect." She whispered.

Nico laughed again, and they flew to the dining chamber, where the both sides of the Fairies screamed, laughed, and talked at fast speeds.

Melody and Nico looked each other in the eyes, both thinking how this started.

It all started with something called: Wings and Cataerella.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I was inspired by a lot of things. The song Catarella from Hatsue Miku and Kaito's song, Catarella. I was also inspired by my computer login background, and Angel and a Demon. And the Disney Movie from Pixie Hollow: Secret of the Wings. Haha, Nico actually Lust but then turns to Love, like Kaito in the song. This isn't a songfic, but was inspired by it. There's a manga called Catarella: Blue Poison. It's unfinished, but is really good. Once I heard these things: this fanfic was born. I'm proud of this one. Hahahaha, this is actually my most favorite story that I've written so far. Also my first smut story! I tried making it as long as I could so, I'm sorry if it wasn't that long. I tried to put enough details as possible, so PM if you want another smut story. But do it like a month ahead because I have a BIG life. Don't PM me and demand a story for next week. Chances are, I'm not going to finish it in time. Also, I accept Solangelo requests too, so feel free to ask. If you want a birthday story, request a month ahead also. And lastly, request a plot and a pairing, It can be Demigod, Mortal, or Fantasy. I also accept Rated M Stories. On my Beta Profile, I said I DON'T accept Rated M Stories, but I changed my mind. Also, if you need a co-writer, I'm all ears.**

**~XxShadowLunaAmethystxX**


End file.
